fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Cóldes
---- |kanji = クリスティーン クルデス |romaji = Kurisutiin Kurudesu |alias = Mistress Cóldes (ミストレス クルデス misutoresu kurudesu) Grand Magus of Qilin Horn (グランド マガス オフ キリン ホーン gurando magasu ofu kirin hoon) |color = Black |text = White |name = Christine Cóldes |race = Elf |gender = Female |birthplace = Gleanna, Zeroth |education = Private Education |status = Alive |age = 35 (X803) |hair color = White |eye color = Blue |skin tone = Light |height = 5' 10" |weight = 57 kg |affiliation = Aedania Gleanna |previous affiliation = Purgatory |occupation = ????? |previous occupation = General of Gleannan Military Ambassador of Gleanna |partners = |base of operations = Zeroth |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Lucas Muinne (Formerly Betrothed) |magic = Ice Magic |weaponry and armor = Ice Stave Ice Crown |birthdate = X768 |allies = |enemies = |debut = Hear ye, Hear ye}} Christine Cóldes (クリスティーン クルデス kurisutiin kurudesu) is one of the current generals of the Gleannan Military and a major ambassador and representative of the Gleannan Kingdom to Aedania. Born to wealthy Elven parents who are close friends with the Countess of Gleanna, Christine was raised in privilige and wealth as she was given the best of the best that her status could provide. Taking interest in the Gleannan Military, Christine chose to use magic as a way to serve her kingdom and become a prominent figure in the Elven society. This has led her to learn under the tutelage of the former leader of the Qilin Horn, Aeron Miraphine, to rise prominently in the world of magic, as well serve as one of the main protectors of Gleanna's most prized possession; the Eye of Kuro. A master of Ice Magic, Christine is both feared and loved by the people of Gleanna especially by the King and Queen who had made her the general to their armies. Formally referred to as Mistress Cóldes (ミストレス クルデス misutoresu kurudesu), Christine holds much power over the military as shown by her authority over many aspects of the service, especially her command over Gleanna's royal elite. After the retirement of her teacher and the leader of the Kirin Horn, she was briefly named Grand Magus of Qilin Horn (グランド マガス オフ キリン ホーン gurando magasu ofu kirin hoon) before her untimely demise. She is the childhood friend of the prince of Kingdom of Aedania, Lucas Muinne to whom she has held certain feelings to over the time of their friendship. She is a supporting character in Fairy Tail: Reign, Sixteen Blessings and Fairy Tail: Parousia. Appearance Personality Christine in her original form was an innocent yet firm princess figure who was has been well tutored and experienced in the art of leadership. This can contribute to the fact that not only was Christine the leading general to Gleanna's military but she was also a skilled diplomat as she was the ambassador for both Gleanna and the wizard community the Qilin Horn. She is quite strict with her underlings and tries to push them to do their best as that is what she expects from those who serve under her command. It is only by Christine's leadership and great tactics that the Elven community of Gleanna were able to survive such a brutish onslaught by Purgatory for so long that they could have even stood a chance to the demon group. Her place in the military has made Gleanna's armies some of the best within the land and so have made the Elves in those parts respected and revered, even though some may come to disagree. A friend of the royal families, Christine has quite grown away from the luxurious lifestyles of the noble as she tended to live a more simpler life despite her many opportunities. Whilst her parents would dine on the finest dishes that the Kingdom of Gleanna could offer, Christine chose to stay clear and eat alone with what simple food she could manage up as she studied her arcane. Christine surprisingly felt discomforted among nobles and royals, as she avoided many royal meetings except for ambassadorial assemblies. As the ambassador for both the Qilin Horn and the Kingdom of Gleanna, Christine kept herself busy whilst choosing to see the world through two different pairs of eyes. Despite becoming the Grand Magus of the Qilin Horn at an early age, Christine found leading and governing the order particularly easy, especially when preparing counter measures after having foreseen attacks on the Kingdom of Gleanna in visions. Her relationship with Lucas Muinne goes back all the way to when the two of them were kids, having become very close friends during the time that the Kingdom of Aedania was delving into a strong alliance with the Kingdom of Gleanna. She acted very warm-hearted and friendly when around Lucas, and seem to look as though she was falling in love again with the young prince despite how their relationship went in the past. Magic Abilities Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that gives the mage the ability to generate and manipulate the element of ice. Christine's power over Ice Magic is renowned across her land as she is able to take down foes swiftly with her magical capability, making her a feared opponent. She finds that ice is more versatile on the field as it could be used both lethally and non-lethally quite easily if the mage knew what they were doing. Her Ice Magic usually comes in the form of crystals, as her experience and power over the element of ice has made her magic energy look more ferocious than a normal ice mage. Her control over her powers do affect the lethality of her spells even if they are meant to be passive in nature. This can be shown by the fact that her Ice Magic spells become more notably dangerous due to the more destructive and virulent nature of both her spirit and mind, therefore making even some of her non-lethal moves preform the opposite to what they should. *'Rain of Ice' *'Frozen Ground' *'Icy Barrier' *'Ice Spikes' *'Ice Arrow' **'Cóldes Arrow' *'Ice Copy' *'Ice Blast' *'Khione: Hail' *'Boreas: Winter's Edge' Equipment Ice Stave Ice Crown Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Elf Category:Elves Category:Ice M Category:Pandamonium Saga Category:Ice Magic User